The Old Life
by Alidor the dragon
Summary: this is a story of the well know dragon alendor and there is a life that he dose not remember and a new dragon arrives and tries to help him remember who he used to be also a old enemy returns.
1. The Video Diary

**The Old Life**

**By Alidor the Dragon**

**Hi this alidor the dragon here and this story i'm making is a story of alendor's deepest secret of what he used to be i hope y'all enjoy the story.**

It is a normal day here in avalar and me and keuro was just hanging out together and we went to dad to ask if we can see the old attic that was never used. Hey dad me and keuro was wondering if we can go up in the old attic we want to see what's up there i asked. Oh well no one never went up there sure y'all can go up there here is the key. Alright thanks dad your the best i said as we ran up. Then we arrived at the door and it looked old so i unlocked it and we went inside.

When we went inside there was stuff but nothing interesting but keuro spotted a chest. Hey ash over here i found a chest it looks old i told ash. Well lets see inside ash said as he started to open the chest and inside was stuff that we never seen before. There was some type a device with a little black window with bunch of black disc and a gold metal thing with two glass and also with things that fold up and down. What are this things ash keuro asked me but i didn't know.

I don't know keuro i never seen this stuff before no one never been up here and hey look a picture it is dad with a young dragon i said picking it up. Maybe this is daddy's stuff but why would have this things keuro asked me.

I don't but let's bring it down to him i suggested. How are we gonna do that keuro asked. Well let's slide it down the stars it will be fun.

Then down stairs alendor went to the lake to relax. Now this is a peaceful day just me it is tough being a parent but i like it. Then someone spoke out to me. Hey excuse me sir can you help us with directions she asked me so i turned around. Oh y'all need directions sure what is it i asked them. Yes we need help to the dragon city warfang. Oh really lucky y'all i'm the king of the city notice the crown. Oh that is wonderful hey elora we found the ruler of this land elora. Oh sorry i dozed off for a bit so the king of this wonderful elora said amazed.

Sure am the name is alendor he said holding out his hand but why don't he recognized me. Hey is there something wrong alendor asked me. Oh no it is just you don't remember me it's me alendor i said wondering. I'm sorry but we just meet elora maybe you're mistaken me with some else he told me. Oh ya sorry you look like an old friend i lied to him.

Oh it is fine and who is this young dragon he asked us. Oh this Cora our daughter. Oh well hello Cora it is wonderful to meet you and you know i have two sons their names are ash he is the oldest and keuro the youngest. Oh really well let's head there then and my name is faro by the well wonderful to meet you come on follow me he said leading the way but i was curious of elora. Hey elora you never told of an old friend who is he. Well alendor is him but he can't remember me she explained.

Well how come he can't remember you i asked her. Well you know the crown he is wearing well it is not an ordinary crown it will give you ice powers but when alendor started to wear it he was getting more crazy and forgetting everything and by the looks of it he forgot about everything and me also he was not blue he used to be red she explained to me. Wow really well maybe it will come back to him again i told her.

I don't think so he is far out of it now it took control of him now so won't know longer remember. Oh well let's not worry about that let's just worry to find a place to live. Well maybe alendor can help us he is the king of this land. Well here we are guys alendor spoke out. Then we land near the gate and it was big only my horns reached the top. This three are new can y'all let us please alendor asked the guard nicely. Oh why sure my king come on in the guard said opening the gate. Then when we got inside there was a lot of other dragons. Wow this place is amazing alendor i told him all amazed. Oh thanks i try hard to keep the city and my land safe from enemies. Well it looks wonderful alendor i like it i told alendor.

Oh thanks elora it means a lot so welcome and let's head to my place there i will sort y'all into a place alendor said told us. Then we went inside his castle and it was hug. Wow i like your place alendor really nice i said all amazed. Oh thanks i want y'all to meet ember ember this is elora faro and Cora there new here. Oh why hello nice to meet y'all i'm ember the queen of this land.

Hi ember wonderful to meet you and did you say y'all have two sons where are they. Oh there up in our attic with we don't us anyways i told them. Then a voice yelled out to me and it was keuro. Daddy daddy we need your help we found something he asked me. Oh keuro wait this is elora faro and Cora there new here this is my son keuro. Why hello there keuro nice to meet you elora told him. Hi nice to meet y'all my brother is still up there i need your help daddy he asked. Oh okay well i better get going then i will see you later. Oh i will go with you i would like to see more of your place can i elora asked me.

Oh sure you can come with us come on i told her and then we went up. Wow this is an old attic so what do y'all need help with i asked them. Over here we found a chest full of strange things are they yours keuro asked me. Well gotta know what is in it i told him. Well look there is these thing what is it ash asked me. I i don't know i don't remember putting this up here. Well then who did i know mom didn't. Hey is that a picture let me see that i asked. Hey elora is this your friend that looks like me i asked. Y yes it is and this is a camera and he used it as a diary. So this are your stuff then i asked her. Well no i didn't put them up here he did let's watch them it will explain everything. Oh okay well here is the first one how does it work i asked.

Oh well i got see if there is anything else in there she told me so i looked inside and i found this gold metal things with glass on them. Hey look at this what are this things elora i asked her. Oh why those are called glasses they helped him see. Oh okay i don't see a dragon wearing this but okay. I got it here we go now let's watch. Then the camera play a video of a creature and it was a human and started to talk.

Hello there my name is Andy and i make animations of characters like this one his name is spyro but anyways i found something pretty interesting. Then they human open a cabinet and he took out a crown it was my crown. When i came back to show my family it i putted it on all the voices all the thoughts i realized it was not me i quickly took it off and seeing them with fear what did i do what questioned me weird. Then the tap went to another part and it was a dragon. Hello this Andy here if y'all can see that i'm know a dragon and it is a dream come true really but i'm but the crown tells me that it will keep safe in its frost i don't know when it will end i'm really scared. By now my mind is changing and i don't what is my name but i'm too far gone to know what to do my skin is turning blue and starting to grow a beard i just want y'all to know that if i go why far gone just please please help me. Then after that it played a video of a young recording him. Hey alendor look what i found she told him. What elora what are you doing with my camera he asked. It was in your stuff so wanted to try it she told him. Well i told you to stay out of my stuff come here i want to do something he asked. Okay alendor i'm coming she said putting the camera down. Then she ran to him wondering what he wants to do. What is that you want to do she asked him. Well i want a picture of us to remember this day hey answered. Oh okay she said sitting next to him and took the picture. Alright now go get the camera we need to continue on he told her.

Then the camera went on another diary it was alendor almost all blue with his beard longer. Hello this is alendor i really don't know if y'all hear this message but i fear my thoughts are no longer mine just someone take care of me until i find my why out of this sanity that lays in my head and may be may be i will find love again just please help me and then it went one more video. Hello i'm in a castle in a city called warfang ruled by a with i know now are my parents and i'm a prince weird i never knew i had some life well at this point i really don't know who i used to be know but i know some out there will help me i feel it and my name is actually alendor the prince of warfang goodbye guys and then the tap stopped.

Well now you know who you used to be and we knew each other for a long time she told me but i looked confused. Wow i never knew that your friend also named my name so weird isn't it i asked. No alendor that was you. Well if it was me i would remember it elora anyways it is getting late and them two needs to get to bed. Hey you guys time for bed. Daddy i'm not tired keuro told me in a yawn. Well it is late run alone now i will meet y'all there i told them. Hey what is the matter elora you seem down i asked her. I just want you to remember she said sadly. Hey i'm sure i will remember here i said then we hugged. Now let's get a place here how about it. Ya okay alendor i want a really nice place like nice remember. Oh yes i know i got your back don't worry i told going down the stairs after that faro elora and Cora has place and we went to sleep for the next day.


	2. The Memories

Then a week later elora was trying to get alendor to remember who he was. So elora how are y'all enjoying the city so far i asked. Oh it is wonderful place lot's of nice dragons. Oh that is good i try this land peaceful but sometimes things happen like couple years ago an evil dragon named red kidnapped ember but i rescued her and that was the last i seen him i told her. Really i'm glad ember us safe now elora said with a smile. Thanks so how did you and faro meet i asked.

Oh well when i was on my own i came to this village of dragons they seen me and they took me in elora explained. Really how old were you i asked. I was only 10 when i was leaving on my own then at 17 i arrived at the village. Your were only 10 when your were on your own no one looked after you i told here. Well when i was 7 a dragon saw me and took care of me we were best friends but until he had to leave. Oh well if i was there i would of take care of until your old enough. Oh thank you alendor but that was long time ago but now i have a family. Well that is true lest something good came out of it i told her. Ya but i do miss him i wish he was here with me again she told me.

Well i'm sure he will come back maybe someday he will i told elora. So alendor can i ask you something i'm working on something i need your help she asked me. Oh sure elora what is it i asked. Well it a thing that you can travel into memories and i want to do it on you she explained. Oh well is it safe to do it o asked her wondering. Oh yes it is safe she told me with a smile i agreed. Okay elora i trust you go ahead i told her. Then she placed a crystal on my head and it collected some memories but i still remember them she also said. Okay alendor thank you for your help she thanked me.

Oh sure elora it is no problem i told her. So now i got to put on this staff and it will open a portal up she said and then she opened it up. Well now i'm gonna go in but i want you to come with me alendor she asked me. Oh s sure elora i will go i actually see my past again i told her. Hey can we come with y'all daddy keuro asked us. Well is it safe for them elora i asked her to make sure. Oh ya it differently safe she said nodding yes. Okay well come on guys she said going in. then we entered and it took us the the first memory and it was not avalar. Hey elora this is not avalar with memory are we in i asked. Well i collected the memories before you became a dragon. What are you talking about elora i asked her. This will explain everything someone is coming. Then a strange thing came in and someone was in it and came out it was the human from the video. Wow what a nice day let's what i can find out here he said getting a metal thing. Hey daddy how come he can't see us keuro asked. Well keuro he can't see us because where in your dad's memory. Oh okay so who is this if were in daddy's memory he asked her. Well that human right there is your father that who used to be. Wait wait how is that me i was not no human was i i asked.

Well of course but your true form is a dragon but that will be later just watch. Then the human went to dig in the ground and discovered something it was chest. Hey what is this but it is locked but luck me i have this he said taking out a metal rod thing. Then he used to open it. Now what is in here he said opening it up. No way no way i can't believe this a crown who would get read of this i'm show everyone he said getting back in his thing and left.

Then we went to another memory of him going to become a dragon. So where are we now elora he asked me knowing. We are were you became a dragon i told him. Then the human came and he had the crown. Man what is this crown it gives me ice powers so weird he said. Then a dragon snick beside us and it was ignitus and he put his finger on his mouth to stay quit. Then he shoot out light from his hand to the human. Hey what is going on what is happening he asked. Then the light went away and it was a red dragon it looked like alendor and ignitus disappeared. Hey a dragon this is a dream come true. Then we went to another memory it was the red dragon except he had blue on him. Hey now he is starting to look like me. It is you alendor but the crown is turning you blue i told him. So that is me but how come i can't remember he asked me. It is your crown it took over you and now you can't remember let's keep watching now look who it is i told him pointing. Hey it is you elora how come your alone he asked me.

Then alendor came and saw my young self crying. Hey young dragon what is the matter he asked. I'm so alone no one with me i said all sad. Well there is no one to take care of you alendor asked my young self. No my parents died and now i'm all by myself now my young self said crying. Oh i'm sorry for your lost how about you come with me we can be friends and we will have fun he asked my young self. Okay my name is elora what is yours she asked. My name is Andy nice to meet you come on it is getting late he told my young self. Then they laid down and my young self laid right next to him and he put his arm around my young self. Wow that was nice of you dad. Ya i never knew we knew each other for a long time he said amazed. Ya that is when we meet now onto the next memory.

Now we are at the next memory were we are together but here we need to follow us. Hey elora do see anything here alendor asked her. Hey look some fish in the river over there elora told him. Hey maybe we can get some fish to eat i told her. Then a sound came from the bushes. What is it Andy elora asked my young self. I don't know but it is getting close you stay behind these rock i'll be right back young me told her. Andy please don't put it on she asked young me.

Don't worry elora i can control it now be right back young me said leaving. Oh man oh man young me said then grabbed the crown. Hahaha i call to the power of ice and snow ice wind go young me yelled and blew a deer out. So you want to terrify a 17 year old and a 7 year now feel my wrath dad yelled and shoot out ice at it and froze it. Andy it is frozen now please stop elora begged him. Not now elora Andy is busy he told her. I got to do something she said and made a snowball and knocked the crown off of him. Andy are you okay elora asked him. Ya ya i think so did i say something dad asked her. Alendor you must promise you will never put it on she asked dad. Okay i won't put it on i promise elora he promised her.

What is that thing Andy she asked him. It is a deer he answered. If there is deer in the forest is there anything else she asked. I don't know he answered. Then we went to the next memory of them continuing on. Come on we need to follow us in this memory i told them. Then we started to follow us to end this. Oh hey elora how would you like a ride. I'm seven Andy i'm not a little kid now she told him. Well if i'm old i would ask to get a ride if i get a chance to now come on he said picking elora up. Then a noise is heard from under a log it was gremlin. Ahhh what is that thing alendor asked. What do we do Andy elora asked him in fear. I'm gonna use my fire he said but it was gone. Oh no my fire is gone so now we're gonna run he said then started to run. Come on guys we need to stay with us. Then we all followed us to an dead end. Elora stay back here he told her. Andy don't do it you promise she said to him. I will be back he said. Come on Andy you gotta keep it together for her you can do it he said and putted on the crown. Arr y'all don't want to leave us alone but take this he said and went in the air and werle cloud was above him. I had enough of y'all why don't y'all just get away he yelled shootout a lot of snow and his glasses land in front of me. Then he knocked the crown off his head and went to young me. Elora are you alright are you hurt he asked her. I'm fine i just glad you're alright i love you Andy she said hugging him. I love you to elora he hugged back. Then we went to the memory of when alendor left.

Hello elora i don't know if won't get this message i fear my own thoughts are no longer my own just help me until i get out of this sanity in my head and maybe maybe i will find love again please someone help me okay bye he said taking the camera. Hey Andy i got your stuff ready can i have my tape she asked dad. What no this is privet sally now to stick it in their there we go. For real Andy please don't go she asked. I i have to protect you elora he said. How are you gonna protect me if your not here. I will send someone to look after you i will make sure they don't leave. Please Andy i can help you with this elora told dad. Ya maybe you will but until then you must be brave my brave elora dad said putting his hand on her check. I gotta go now goodbye elora dad said leaving her. What no don't go Andy Andy she yelled to him. Then the memory went to another one of alendor on his own.

I'm so alone don't know my name or were i'm at all i know that i had to survive lucky i found a cave to rest in. I really don't know why still were these but i will keep them alendor said putting the glasses in his pack. I wish i had someone here with me i'm so alone alendor said laying on the ground. This crown keeps me safe but this is my life now and i just half to leave it he said and went to sleep but he could not sleep. I can't sleep like this i need to find somewhere to leave he said getting up and left. Come on guys we need to follow him i said so we did. Alendor went in the woods and found an opening. Finally i made it out of there and hey is that a city maybe i can leave there alright alendor said walking there. Hey excuse me is this a city he asked the guards. Why by the ancestors it is him alendor he is back. I'm sorry but i don't know what your talking about he said confused.

Alendor don't you remember your the prince of this land and city the guard told him. What i'm a prince i did not know that this is amazing. Yes alendor you must return home to the castle your parents are looking for you. I have parents too this is so amazing he said shocked. Yes alendor don't you remember them he asked him. N no i can't even remember anything after i been wearing this crown alendor told them. Well you will remember when you get there he told him opening the gate. Then when they got inside alendor was amazed. Wow this city is huge and lots of other dragons like me alendor said amazed. Then as they were walking other dragons was looking at him whispering. By the ancestors it is him the prince he has returned a dragoness whispered. Hey why are they staring at me like that. Well there glad you returned back to us the guard answered.

Oh okay when are we at the castle alendor asked him. Where are here welcome home alendor. Wooow this is where i leave he asked amazed. Why yes my prince this is your home now to meet your parents he told alendor. Then they went inside and the guard spoke but alendor was busy looking around. My king and queen alendor has returned the guard said moved out of the way. Oh thank the ancestors alendor the dragoness yelled to him. Oh are y'all my parents he asked. Then they grabbed and hugged him tearing. Oh alendor we thought we lost you forever the dragoness said. So i'm guessing your my parents then i thought i never had parents he said and hugged back. What do you mean alendor of course you did don't remember the dragoness asked him. Well no not really can't remember anything alendor told them. Well were just glad your back with us. Ya me i'm glad that i know i do have parents i love y'all guys alendor said hugging them. We love you you too alendor they said hugging back.

So do i have other family here alendor asked them. Well why yes you have a brother and here he is. Hey mom dad is this alendor he asked them. Yes it is alendor this is your brother spyro the dragoness introduced. So your my brother this is triple amazing alendor said amazed. Ya i am i'm so glad your back and weren't you red spyro asked him. Ya i just now realized was he red before barren she asked. Ya Clara his as not blue what happened alendor barren asked. What do you mean i was always blue that is all i remember. Well you were never blue alendor shoot out your fire Clara. Okay but that is not my element but okay he said and shoot out ice. You see i'm an ice dragon not a fire if i was i would of knew he told them.

No no alendor you are a fire dragon take off the crown and try Clara asked him. Mom if i take off the crown it would be ice still he told her. Well are feeling anything when your wearing the crown she asked him and after all of a sudden alendor putted his hand on his head. Alendor what is the matter sweetie are you Clara asked. Y ya just this voices in my head speak to me. Voices in your head what do you mean alendor spyro asked. The crown speaks to me in my head. Wait the crown speaks to you that is not normal alendor it sounds dangerous here hand it to me barren asked. No i can't it promises me it will keep me safe within it's frost alendor said holding the crown on his head. It promises to keep you safe but it is dangerous Clara told him. Please mom this is important to me please mom. Oh okay but you need to not wear it no more just put it somewhere safe. Well i don't know mom it is not hurting me trust me. Oh okay alendor we believe you but be careful of it Clara told him.

I will mom i promise alendor promised her. So where do i sleep i'm tired i have not gotten any sleep. Well how com alendor was it the crown Clara asked. Oh no it was because i was lonely and had no one with me. Oh well don't worry you have family here with you now your not alone she told him. Ya alendor if you need us just come talk to us. Oh thanks guys but can i sleep with y'all tonight he asked them. Oh well sure you can alendor what makes you feel better. Thanks i just need to do something real quick he said taking out the camera. Oh what is that alendor spyro asked alendor.

Oh it nothing i forgot what it is called but i still remember how to use it so i want to do something before i don't remember he told them. Oh sure alendor just meet us back here when your done Clara told him with a warm smile.


	3. The Mysterious Ending

I remember all this but that must been the thing we watched i never knew elora. Well now you know do you remember elora asked me. Oh well kinda maybe i don't know i still can't remember it but i know it happened i told her and the we went home. Well let's now you know alendor. Ya but let's just focus on the future then the past okay.

Ya i guess you're right alendor well see you later then. Oh okay then elora i will see you later i said back. After i was done elora hugged me but i didn't mind so i hugged back. I'm glad to be with you she whispered and then left. Well it looks like y'all are going well ember spoke out. Hi mommy i seen daddy's memories.

Yes i know faro told me about it so do you remember ember asked. Well no not really i know it happened but i can't remember. Well i'm sure you will one day but it is getting late let's get to bed ember said then we kissed and went to bed. Then a week later we went to visit elora. Hey alendor ember where glad y'all came to visit come in elora welcomed us. Oh thanks elora glad we can come i replied. Oh hi guys welcome i'm glad y'all here faro spoke. Thanks were glad to visit y'all so is there anything going on i asked.

Oh well faro i wanting to ask you if he can work somewhere here elora told me. Oh well what are wanting to work as i asked. Well i wanted to help someone you know a assistent. Well i don't anyone is look for assistant i told him. Oh okay then thanks maybe someone else i can ask someone he told me. Hey what alendor don't we need one. Oh ya ember we do i forgot hey faro how would you like to assist us i asked him. Oh really ya i would be honored to what do want me to do faro asked. Well when me and ember are out doing something you can watch ash and keuro cause they can get into trouble sometimes when were gone i told him. Oh well sure i will do it faro said excited. Wonderful tomorrow me and ember gotta meet my brother at his city for a meeting we will come by here to drop them off i told faro.

Oh okay sure alendor i will watch over them for y'all his told us but ash didn't agree. What but but dad i don't need someone to watch over me i'm 21 i can watch myself he complained to me. Well every time were not home you and keuro get into trouble if prove to us you can be bye yourself then i will change my mind i told him. Oh okay dad i will try. Alright then how about we chat then i asked but a guard came in. My king the guardians need you at the temple the guard told me. Oh alright i got this i will see y'all later then i told them then i kissed ember bye then i went to the temple. What is the matter guys i asked them. Oh hey alendor we found out that a unknown dragon is lurking in a cave near the lake acerbus told me looking in the pool of visions. Really well can y'all a glimpse of him i asked him.

N no it is too dark for us to see him but he doesn't look friendly he told me. Well i will gather some guards and head there i told them and left to the cave. Now keep a look out for this dragon he could be anywhere i whispered to the guards. My king look a light over there a guard whispered.

Then we went to the light and there was the dragon doing a spell. Hey what do you think your doing that i not allowed in my land i order you to stop. Oh do you always ruin my plains alendor the dragon spoke. What do you mean i ruin your plains turn around i asked. Well because alendor you took my child and now you gonna pay. Red it is you what are you doing here i asked him.

Well because alendor i know your secret life and about your crown he answered. So now i'm gonna return you back to who you used to be he said then sent out a spell of anti magic that knocked me back into a wall. Hahaha oh alendor you are so pitiful and with out your crown your week he said and laughed. I got up and was a human again and i can remember my past. You will pay for this red i told him run after him but he hit me onto the floor. Oh alendor you can harm me with week human body your powerless and now to head back to my underworld he said and left . No i got to get back to the city so i grabbed my crown and walked out. This is strange i'm human again this is not good i said looking at my reflection. My my king what happened to you a guard spoke. Red he blasted a anti magic spell that took the power from my crown and turned me back to a human i need to head back to the castle i need a left. Oh yes my king clime on sir the guard said laying down on the ground.

Take me straight to the castle i told the guard. Yes my king the guard understanding. Then we arrived at the castle at the door. Go to the temple and tell the guardians and see if they can find red i told him. Then i went walking to the attic to get something on my way ember ash and keuro noticed me. Hey what a second human what are you doing here she asked. Ember it is me alendor i told her. Alendor what happened to you why are not a dragon ember asked me.

It was red he blasted me with anti magic spell and took the magic out of my crown and it transformed me back to my human form i explained to them. So how are you gonna fix this she asked. Well i need to find red and get him to transform me back but first i need to head to the attic to get something. Oh okay we will come with you ember said following. Then we arrived at the attic. Now where are they it gotta be here my taps camera there it is bingo i said putting my glasses on.

Now to find red and i said but i spotted a picture on the floor. Hey ash hand me that picture. Hey i i remember her elora do y'all know where she at i asked. Oh she is at her place we can call her on the message crystal ember answered. Then we head back down and contacted elora. Hey elora how are you ember asked her. Oh i'm doing good how is alendor she asked. Ya about him well here he is ember said moving out of the way. Elora hi remember me alendor said to her. A andy y you are human again do you remember elora asked me. Yes elora i remember again come over here to see me i told her. Yes i'm on my way she said quickly hung up. Then elora faro and Cera arrived. Andy i'm here she yelled out to me and ran to me and we hugged.

I tought i will never seen you again andy she said to me. I say the same thing you are all grown up last time i seen you you where down here now your like wow i said jokingly and she loughted of me saying that. Hey Andy do you still remember faro and cera elora asked. Well of course i do even i'm back as a human i still remember all of y'all i told her. So andy what happened to you faro asked me. Well when i left to check on a cave well when i got in there do you remember the evil dragon red i told y'all about well he did this he blasted me with anti magic and took the magic from my crown. So your crown is just a normal crown now cera asked. Yes it is just a normal crown notice something different about the gauls i asked. Oh yes i do they were not that color before elora answered me.

Ya so now i'm powerless that is why i'm gonna find red and get him to turn me back. So sent a guard to tell the guardians to trace red down and when i find oh he won't mess with us again. Wait what do you mean andy elora asked. Well let's just say that i'm gonna end his life cause he messed with the wrong dragon so i'm gonna head to the temple. Oh well i'm coming with you andy elora told me. Ember you can stay here and watch ash and keuro i told ember. Okay alendor just be careful now ember told me. Hey don't worry ember i will promise i told then we left. Then we arrived at the temple.

Hey guys have you found him anywhere i asked. Oh what happened to you alendor flare asked. I will explain everything later have you found him. Yes we did he just started talking flare said so we lessen. Oh alendor is such an idiot trying to attack me he is so weak he said and i got so mad to where steam come out of my ears. Oh that is it i'm gonna kill him he is a dead dragon just he wait where is he i asked. He is near the forest by the lake acerbus answered. Well thats is where i'm heading elora can you give me a left. Oh sure andy faro you take cera back home i gotta help with this elora told them. Okay elora just be careful faro told her. I will don't worry guys i will be back she told then and then we left.

Hey elora i like to say thank you for this i thanked her. Oh sure andy were best friends she replied. You know elora long time ago when we were together i felt like your were like a daughter to me i told her. Really cause you felt like a dad to me too elora said to me smiling. I love you andy elora said to me and hugged. I love you to elora i said hugging back. Now let's take care of red once and for all i told her but i don't know keuro snick out. Then we found red laughing.

Hey red we have unfinished business i yelled to him. Oh so you came here to fight me well very well then i can defeat both of y'all all alone he said and laughed. No he is not alone red someone spoke. Spyro cynder what are y'all doing here i asked them. Ember told us what happened so we came to help i got your back brother spyro said. Hey don't forget about us spyro we also came to help.

Acerbus guys y'all also came to help wonderful i said happily. You see red i never alone because this is my family and your terror ends here i yelled. Oh really have forgot about your other family he said evilly. What are you talking about red i asked him. Then he moved out of the way and it was my human mom and dad was tied up. Mom dad no red you better release them right now if you hurt them so help you are dead. Oh am i now well alright then come and get them then red said backing away.

Red i know how you are i don't trust you let them go right now i ordered him and as we were arguing keuro came out with my crown. Keuro what are you doing here leave i told him. Oh hello keuro how are you red asked. Don't you even dare speak to my son red keuro i said leave it is not safe and why do you have my crown i asked him.

Then i realized the crown had its power back. My crown's magic is back keuro give the crown son. Okay daddy here catch keuro said throwing me the crown. Then i got it and i putted it on my head and got my magic back. Hahaha it looks like i'm not powerless after all red now freeze i said shoot ice at him but he used his staff to block my magic. Flare stone volt elora cynder got rescue and protect my parents acerbus spyro i need y'all's ice combine it with mine then they did. Then they ice went to red and it struck him and he got frozen his staff flew to keuro. K keuro my staff hand it to me red said slowly becoming ice. Then keuro looked at the staff and he smiled then he shoot it at red and he exploded into tiny pieces of ice.

Wow keuro you can control his staff i asked him. Well ya daddy the staff sees i'm red's son so now i'm it's master. Oh really well it is to powerful for you i told him. Actually daddy somehow i know how to use it and it can turn you back to a dragon. Really well first i need to check my mom and dad i told him and then i went up to them.

Mom dad are yall okay are y'all hurt i asked them. Oh andy you're alright yes were fine. We missed you so much we didn't know were you were we searched everywhere for you. I know but the crown made me not remember y'all but any ways do y'all want to meet the others i asked. Oh sure andy we would like to they agreed. Hey guys i would like y'all to meet my human parents guys this is my brother spyro also cynder and this is an old friend elora also the guardians flare acerbus volt and stone. Hello wonderful to meet y'all. So andy is this where you have been this whole time my mom asked me.

Ya and also this is my son keuro sorry ya this is where i was i told them. Why didn't you come back to us andy my dad asked. Well like i said it was the crown. Well your better know why don't you come back with us my mom asked. Oh well i can't you see this is where i belong this is my real family sorry guys. Andy we need you back with us. Well i can come and visit y'all when ever i remember y'all again cause soon as turn back i will not remember all this ever happened i told them.

Soon when i transform back i will return y'all back i'm ready keuro i told him. Then keuro used the staff and i was a dragon again. Wow where w what happened what are all y'all doing here and who are they.

Well this are humans and you were gonna return them back elora spoke. Oh was i well okay then y'all ready to go back i said but all of a sudden my crown lost magic again.

Hey alendor your crown elora spoke out to me. What is happening i asked as my skin turned to red. I think keuro resisted the crown and your turning back to normal elora answered. Then when i was fully red i looked at elora. Elora is it really you i said wondering. Andy you remember again i'm glad to have you back elora said all happy.

Oh elora i'm glad to back to elora i missed you so much and i'm sorry for leaving you i apologize. It is okay andy i forgive you and i love you she said hugging me. I love you to elora i said hugging back. Hey alendor you remember again spyro spoke out. Hey spyro guys thank y'all for coming here to help me stop red i told them. Hey it is what family do alendor cynder spoke. Hey andy there is also two you need to see behind you elora told me.

Oh mom dad it looks like i remember y'all again i told them. Andy we like to say that where proud of you you got a wonderful family here. Thanks mom and dad in love y'all and i will come and visit y'all some time. Oh you better Andy where ready to go back my mom said but then elora spoke.

Hey andy the crown back it is in it's with stage now she said holding the crown. Really well then i will make a wish then and this time i'm gonna take it off before it effects me again i told them. Alright here i go i said putting it on my head. Alright crown hear me for the wish i desire i wish for my human parents to be like us a dragon and for the protection of all of avalar i asked it.

Then my mom and dad started to glow and then after they were dragons like us after the gauls on the crown came out and they spend and shoot a laser in the sky and made a barrier around avalar and went back n the crown and i took it off before it takes over me. Well that was unexpected something happened spyro spoke.

Ya mom dad how do y'all feel being dragons i asked. It is amazing i always wanted to be one. Wonderful and now we can be together again i told them. Ya we can now i'm so happy mom said then we hugged. Hey guys now we have two new members of the family i told them. Welcome to the family guys spyro welcomed them. Thanks spyro and if we took and raised andy it makes him our adopted son and your his brother that makes you our other son.

Oh ya that makes sense well here is huge then spyro said and hugged them. Well it is nice to meet y'all but we need to head back to the temple we will see y'all later flare said and they left. Ya we better head home to Nina see y'all mom and dad spyro said and left it was honer meeting y'all bye cynder said and left.

Well andy i also better get going glad your back and nice meeting y'all bye guys elora said and left. Well we better head home ember and is probably worried come on keuro. Oh and keuro sense your the staff's master it is your responsibility now. I know daddy i will use it for good and to help others he said looking at it. That is good keuro i told him and here we are i told them. Then we head inside and ember and ash ran up to me.

Alendor alendor your alright and your a dragon again. Ya and also i'm back to my normal self now notice me all red i told her. Ya alendor i see it you look better like this. Oh well thank you ember and this is my mom and dad i introduced them.

Hey alendor did your parents die and how are ths your parents she asked. Well do you remember i came from the human world well this are my human parents but my crown resisted to it's wish stage so i wished them as dragons i explained to ember.

Oh okay i goth ya alendor ember whispered. So your alendor's parents wonderful to meet y'all i'm ember nice to meet y'all ember said to them. Also mom and dad this is my other son ash ash these are your grandparents i told him. Why hello ash wonderful to meet you my mom said with a smile. Also ember keuro is the one who returned me back to normal i told her. Keuro did that is so wonderful where is he ember asked. I'm right here mommy look what i have he showed his staff.

Keuro where did you get that staff ember asked. Well it used to belong to red but i froze him and keuro used the staff to get read of him and yes red is dead. Oh really i'm so proud of you keuro but why he still has it ember asked.

Well you see when red got blasted to pieces the staff accepted keuro as its master. Oh really why that wonderful so keuro has control of it now she asked. Yes and keuro is actually doing good with it i told her. Ya i found this out when it is away from me like this i just tell it to return watch. Staff return to me keuro asked it and it returned to him. Wow that is so cool ash said amazed. Ya that is wonderful keuro but you half to take care of it ember told him.

I know mommy i will daddy already told me keuro told her. Oh okay so alendor what are you gonna do with your crown ember asked me. Well i'm gonna get read of it where it won't fall into the wrong hands again i answered. Then i took a chest and locked it inside then i dropped it in the ocean. There good reddens i said returning back. So how are you gonna get a new crown dad ash asked. Well i still kept the original crown my dad had. Oh okay well we should get to bed it is late ember said yawning. Then we all went to bed and the crown it no more and i'm finally returned back my sanity and we lived happily again.

Meanwhile near the ocean a mysterious dragon went down and grabbed the chest that the crown is in. Finally now it is my time and now have the crown the power is mine the dragon yelled and shoot up ice laughing.

**Well that is the story i hoped y'all liked it and part chapter two will soon come out but right now stay tuned and leave a review that will make me happy thank you.**


End file.
